


farouche

by Lexigent



Series: Word of the Day Drabbles [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>farouche \fa-ROOSH\, adjective:<br/>1. Sullenly unsociable or shy.<br/>2. Fierce.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	farouche

The verbal abuse is always easy to shrug off. “Piss off.” “Get lost.” “Oh, shut up.” He’s so used to these phrases by now, they don’t affect him anymore. People throw things other than words at him - slaps and glasses of liquids and once, from on of Sebastian’s mates, a punch in the gut. That day, he signs up for self-defense classes. “I don’t have friends” becomes “I don’t want to have friends”.  
Lestrade says he finds it hard to “close the door” on his job sometimes. For Sherlock, opening a door to let someone in is the hard part.


End file.
